This invention relates to a new improved construction for the cleaning of ink rollers, sometimes referred to as press washers, and more particularly to a new and improved mechanism for cleaning the ink roll of a printing press. In lithographic printing presses it is necessary to clean the ink rollers when the press is shutdown since the ink will become dried on the rollers and affect the quality of subsequent printing. Also from time to time it may be necessary to change the color of ink being used; for this reason it is necessary to clean the ink roll so as to prevent contamination of the new color.